moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkki-fani 100
Pinkki-fani 100 is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (FI). She is level 27 (Trendsetter Movie Star). About Pinkki-fani 100 gained most of her fame from starring in Lentävä's movies in 2011 and MovieStar MSP's movies in 2012. In the summer of 2013, she gained fame with her movies, artbooks and looks. Her most notable movie series was "Jalka murtuneena" (Broken leg), which was discontinued after 8 parts. Most of her artbooks gained hundreds of loves at the time. She was also seen on the Finnish MSP login screen in 2013 because a look of hers that was created by someone else was one of the top 3 looks in the Viva Pink! competition. Her original owner quit in late 2013, which lead to her sister, owner of various other accounts, taking over the account. The later owner quit in 2017. She came back in June 2018 and became best friends with MovieStar MSPVampyyri. Usual Appearance and Style Pinkki-fani 100 usually wears pink clothes. She used to buy new clothes often but, since 2014, she has been mostly reusing old clothes. She can be seen wearing a variety of different types but she mainly wears dresses and high heels. She also has multiple looks for special times of the year, such as Christmas and Easter. She wears Danish clothes during FIFA World Cups and UEFA European Championships if Denmark makes it to the tournament. Although she has only been doing this since 2018, she has had said clothes since 2012, as the original owned bought clothes for every country that had clothes in the Kick Off theme. She has had her pink skin since 2012, and previously had in 2011 for a short while. Trivia * "Pinkki" is Finnish for pink and "fani" is Finnish for fan (person). * She and Lentävä joined MSP on the same day. * Pinkki-fani 100 has 17 pets. ** 3 of them are still in eggs. ** She has only one new boonie, the rest are retired pets or boonies. * The first part of her movie series "Jalka murtuneena" has more than 3,000 views. * Her look "Häät" (Wedding) has more than 11,000 loves and is the 3rd most loved look of all time on the FI server. ** It is also one of the two looks in the top 10 most loved looks (and the only one in the top 5) of all time in Finnish MSP that was made by a movie star who is less than level 50. * Her most loved artbooks are "En oo hakkeri!" (I'm not a hacker!) and "Kesäloma vs joululoma" (Summer vacation vs Christmas holiday), each with over 2,000 loves. * Before she started a relationship with .Sonic the Hedgehog, she was with a movie star called "Super Sonic the Hedgehog" for around two years. Before that, she dated a movie star called "Poju 5". * For a few years, she was best friends with a movie star called "kovis663", the real-life best friend at the time of the original owner. * She has had a VIP membership for a year two times. She has also had some shorter VIP memberships. *She bought every special pack between December 2011, and December 2012, but didn't get known for her many pets. Gallery Pinkki-fani 100-Look01.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look02.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look03.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look04.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look05.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look06.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look07.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look08.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look09.png Pinkki-fani 100-Look10.png Pinkki-fani 100-MainPage.png Pinkki-fani 100-BioPage.png Pinkki-fani 100-Awards1.png Pinkki-fani 100-Awards2.png Pinkki-fani 100-Awards3.png Pinkki-fani 100-Awards4.png Category:Judge